Kitsu Kiyoko
Kitsu Kiyoko was the eldest daughter of Kitsu Katsuko, and succeeded her mother as Kitsu Daimyo following the assassination of Katsuko in 1170. Letters & Bios 1, by Shawn Carman Duties She quickly began to attend her duties, aided by an elder daimyo as Matsu Kenji. The Ikoma Daimyo, Ikoma Hagio was also new in his station, for the same reason as hers. A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament While the Celestial Tournament was taking place, a group of renegade maho-tsukai and followers of the shokansuru conducted a ritual in the Ruined City to summon an army of lesser oni, including some wanyudo. A group of Lion Clan bushi led by the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi arrived at the scene as the ritual was being performed, and managed to stop the group's plan. Kiyoko blessed the Lion before the attack and made a ritual of purification over the survivors. Defenders, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court After Akodo Setai returned to duty during the War of Dark Fire, Kiyoko became the head delegate from the Lion Clan. Kiyoko was in attendance at Empress Iweko's Winter Court in Kyuden Bayushi in winter 1170-1171. When in 1171 Asako Kanta explained that the libraries of Kyuden Isawa had to be moved (due to an attack by the Army of Fire), Kiyoko offered to store whatever the Phoenix required at Bishamon Seido. The War of Dark Fire, Part V, by Shawn Carman After the Lion victory in Kyuden Deni Kai, Doji Nagori told the court the Kakita swordsmiths would forge a sword in their honor to forever be used in its defense. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon End of the War of Dark Fire Kiyoko was told that several members of the Court planned a trap to protect the Empress after she decided to return to Toshi Ranbo. She was atonished about a deceit that she saw as treachery. Despite her initial reaction the plan was carried on. The War of Dark Fire, Part 15, by Shawn Carman During the subsequent battle, the Son of Fire, field commander of Chosai's army, was lured into the clever trap prepared by the courtiers, and he was killed by Hida Benjiro, Akodo Setai, and Shosuro Naname. At the same time the Army of Fire was defeated in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain, ending the war. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War The Lion ancestors were unwavering in their support of the Destroyer War. One went so far as to fight his way across the veil of death to lend aid to his great-great-grandchildren. Kitsu Iwao (The Plague War flavor) In 1172 he wished the best for Rokku, a monk who was formerly a Lion. The monk had written several letters in which he encouraged the time for action. He and other monks spirited by him had decided to left the monasteries and meditation to return to the battlefield in this time of disarray. To Begin Again (Imperial Herald v3 #7), by Shawn Carman See Also * Kitsu Kiyoko/Meta Category:Lion Clan Leaders